Transcrições/Cruzadas da Cutie Mark
:Apple Bloom: Muito bem, Cruzadas! De volta ao plano das nossas cutie marks! Alguma sugestão? :Scootaloo: Não. Já tentamos de tudo. :Sweetie Belle: Esgotamos as ideias. :Apple Bloom: Estão de brincadeira, Cruzadas? Podemos fazer melhor do que isso! :Apple Bloom: Agora está mais de acordo! :abre-se :Pipsqueak: Cruzadas da Cutie Mark! Socorro! :Apple Bloom: O que foi, Pipsqueak? :Pipsqueak: Sou candidato a presidente dos pôneis estudantes. Eu queria que vocês fossem minhas gerentes de campanha! :Apple Bloom: Nunca tentamos conseguir nossas cutie marks gerenciando campanha. O que vocês dizem, Cruzadas? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! "Hoo!" : :Apple Bloom: Então, Pip. Fala pra gente – como você ajudaria a escola se fosse eleito o presidente dos pôneis estudantes? :Pipsqueak: O equipamento do playground foi danificado durante a batalha da Twilight contra Tirek. :arrebentando, baque :Pipsqueak: Se me escolherem como o presidente dos pôneis, eu vou até o comitê da escola pra consertar este erro. :comemoram :Diamond Tiara: Bom, eu acho que isso é um desperdício ridículo de dinheiro. É como quando a Twist propôs consertar a janela que o Discórdia destruiu. Ela queria consertá-la como se fosse uma simples janela velha de escola. Mas todos sabem que votar em mim é a melhor escolha porque eu convenci o comitê da escola a dar àquela janela um apelo visual. :Apple Bloom: Claro que não machuca o fato da mãe dela, a Spoiled Rich, ser a presidente do comitê escolar! :Silver Spoon: Exatamente! É por esse motivo que quando a Diamond Tiara for escolhida presidente dos pôneis estudantes a escola vai pôr uma estátua dela no meio do pátio! :Diamond Tiara: dentes cerrados Silver Spoon! Este seria o meu grande anúncio quando eu ganhasse! :Silver Spoon: Ah... eu só tava tentando ajudar. :Diamond Tiara: dentes cerrados Não preciso deste tipo de ajuda! :Apple Bloom: Já não ouvimos o suficiente da Diamond Tiara? :comentam :Scootaloo: Será que precisamos mesmo de uma estátua enorme dela? :Sweetie Belle: Justo onde o equipamento do playground deveria ficar? :comentam :Pipsqueak: Um voto pro Pip é um voto pro playground! :Diamond Tiara: Um voto pra Diamond Tiara é um voto pra mais Diamond Tiara! : :Cheerilee: Os votos foram contados. O presidente dos pôneis estudantes é... Pipsqueak! :Diamond Tiara: sobressalta-se :comemoram :Apple Bloom: Ai, minha nossa, Cruzadas! O Pip ganhou! :Pipsqueak: Eu não poderia ganhar sem o trabalho duro das minhas gerentes de campanha, as Cruzadas da Cutie Mark! :Sweetie Belle: Gerente de campanha das cutie marks! :Diamond Tiara: Parece que não é tão bom quanto pensava, flanco em branco! Na verdade, eu exijo uma recontagem! :Cheerilee: Acredite, Diamond Tiara, o Pip venceu. :Diamond Tiara: Eu serei a juíza disso, Senhorita Cheerilee. :cômica :Diamond Tiara: O quêêê?! Um voto?! Silver Spoon! Você não votou em mim?! :Silver Spoon: Não, não votei! :Diamond Tiara: M–mas você é minha melhor amiga! :Silver Spoon: Será? Porque quando eu tentei ajudar mencionando a sua estátua surpresa, de repente fiquei proibida até de falar! Na verdade, você até poderia ganhar essa eleição se tivesse me escutado! E quer saber como? Desculpe. Eu não posso falar. :Diamond Tiara: enraivecidamente :Silver Spoon: [para as Cutie Mark Crusaders e o Pipsqueak] O quê? Eu não tenho mais que seguir o drama dela. :Apple Bloom: Eu sei que a Diamond Tiara foi muito chata, mas... temos que cuidar pra que ela fique bem. Só porque ela nunca ligou pro sentimento dos outros, não significa que não devíamos ligar pros dela! :abre-se :Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiara! Por que está fazendo essa cara? Essa não é a cara de uma ganhadora. :Diamond Tiara: Porque... eu não ganhei, mãe. :Spoiled Rich: Quê? Quer dizer que eu encomendei todo esse material de festa à toa? :baque :Diamond Tiara: Desculpa, mãe. :Spoiled Rich: É ruim o suficiente você ter perdido pr'aquele transplante de Trottingham; imagina se tivesse perdido pra um daqueles flancos em branco. Como uma pônei rica, você tem que pensar sempre na sua posição social. :Fancy Pants: Hmm. :Spoiled Rich: Isso começa aqui em Ponyville e alcança toda a Equestria. Por favor, nunca se esqueça disso, querida. Jamais! :Sweetie Belle: É muito esquisito eu sentir pena dela? :Scootaloo: Se for, então... sou esquisita também. :Apple Bloom: Ela quer mudar, mas... não sabe como. :Sweetie Belle: Parece que ela tá precisando de um ou dois amigos pra ajudá-la. :da escola toca :conversam :Apple Bloom: Ei, Diamond Tiara! Espera aí! :Diamond Tiara: O que vocês três querem? Tripudiar? Contar vantagem? :Apple Bloom: Na verdade, queremos te convidar pra nos fazer companhia no clube. :Diamond Tiara: É sério? :Scootaloo: É, de verdade. :Diamond Tiara: Bom, graças a todas vocês, eu não tenho nenhum negócio importante como presidente da classe pra resolver nem nada. Então, acho que eu posso ir. :Sweetie Belle: Isso parece um sim. :Diamond Tiara: Então, vocês três ficam aqui pensando em diferentes maneiras pra conseguirem suas cutie marks? :Apple Bloom: acanhadamente Na verdade, sim. :Diamond Tiara: Vocês três são...! São muito sortudas... :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Somos?! :Diamond Tiara: É! Vocês podem explorar todas essas opções aprendendo quem são de verdade, antes de se depararem com alguma coisa que não entendem. :Apple Bloom: Mas... você fez isso, não fez? :Diamond Tiara: É! Porque eu já tenho a minha cutie mark! E eu não faço o menor esforço pra descobrir quem eu devo ser e o que eu devia estar fazendo com essa marca que já está no meu flanco! :Apple Bloom: Uh... você tem certeza disso? :Diamond Tiara: Agh! Nossa, que pergunta esquisita! :Sweetie Belle: Nem tanto, já que nós te ouvimos sem querer ontem. :Diamond Tiara: Estavam tentando conseguir suas cutie marks espionando?! Faz parte da sua listinha de tarefas?! :Sweetie Belle: Não! Só estávamos preocupadas com você porque perdeu a eleição, e aí perdeu a sua amiga, e aí a sua mãe gritou com você... :Apple Bloom: Sabemos que você quer mudar, e... podemos ajudar— :Pipsqueak: distância Socoooorro! :abre-se :Pipsqueak: Cruzadas da Cutie Mark! Eu estava na reunião do comitê da escola e eles não aprovaram o meu pedido de um novo brinquedo pro playground. :Sweetie Belle: Por que não? :Pipsqueak: Não tem dinheiro no orçamento! Então chequei o meu cofrinho pra ver se tinha moedas suficientes. Só que o meu cofrinho não estava cheio de dinheiro o bastante. :Sweetie Belle: Não se preocupe! :Scootaloo: Encontramos com você na escola. :Apple Bloom: E te ajudaremos a achar uma solução! :Pipsqueak: Obrigado, Cruzadas da Cutie Mark! :Diamond Tiara: Oh! Eu já tenho uma solução. O nosso novo presidente dos pôneis estudantes será chutado pra fora do escritório e eu serei reintegrada! :Scootaloo: Aonde é que ela vai? :Apple Bloom: E onde você acha?! Vamo lá! Vamo atrás dela! :Sweetie Belle: Espera, eu também vou! : :Diamond Tiara: Ô pessoal, eu tenho um anúncio! :Apple Bloom: Diamond Tiara! Pensa bem na escolha que está fazendo agora! :Scootaloo: Você pode ser um pônei melhor! :abre-se :Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiara. Por acaso estou aqui pra reunião do comitê escolar e isto é o que eu vejo quando nos reunimos? A minha filha se socializando com a ralé confusa e insignificante. Se socializar com esse tipo não é o que devemos fazer, querida! Vem, Diamond Tiara! :Diamond Tiara: Não, mãe! :Spoiled Rich: Como é que é?! :Diamond Tiara: Você passou a sua vida agindo como uma égua de estirpe e me criou pra seguir os seus passos! Primeiro, eu achava que tudo bem! Mas aí eu finalmente percebi que eu queria uma coisa que você não tem: amigos! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: sobressaltam-se :Potros e Cheerilee: sobressaltam-se :Spoiled Rich: Já chega, Diamond Tiara! Se afaste desses flancos em branco. :Diamond Tiara: Estas são as Cruzadas da Cutie Mark, e elas são minhas amigas! Temos que parar de chamá-las desses nomes malvados e dolorosos! Elas estão se esforçando mais pra conseguirem as cutie marks do que todos que eu já vi! E vão consegui-las justamente quando descobrirem seus verdadeiros talentos, que eu garanto que serão incríveis! Agora, quer por favor entregar isso pro papai? :Spoiled Rich: Uh... sim, é... claro, querida... :Diamond Tiara: Quero agradecer vocês, Cruzadas. Obviamente, desde que consegui minha cutie mark eu sei que o meu talento é conseguir que os outros façam o que eu quero. Acabo de pedir pro meu pai se ele podia doar o dinheiro pro novo equipamento do playground. :conversam animadamente :Diamond Tiara: [para o Pipsqueak] Sei que ficou preocupado por um segundo, não foi? Hah! Bom, eu acho que vai dar tudo certo, Senhor Presidente! :Apple Bloom: Eu andei pensando, Cruzadas. Passamos um bocado de tempo confabulando, tentando descobrir o nosso verdadeiro talento. Mas quando tiramos uma folga, acabamos ajudando outros pôneis a descobrirem seus talentos! :Sweetie Belle: É! E acho isso bem mais importante do que nos preocuparmos com as nossas cutie marks, não é mesmo? :Scootaloo: Com certeza. Não importa se eu consigo a minha cutie mark, desde que eu possa ficar na companhia das minhas melhores amigas. :Apple Bloom: Então o que acham, Cruzadas? Querem focar em ajudar os outros a acharem suas cutie marks? :Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle: Sim! :mágicos :sobressaltam-se, comentam animadamente :Sweetie Belle: O que aconteceu? :Apple Bloom: O que que foi? :Diamond Tiara: As suas cutie marks! Elas são incríveis! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Conseguimos a mesma cutie mark! Cruzadas da Cutie Mark pra sempre! :Apple Bloom e Sweetie Belle: riem :música :créditos en:Transcripts/Crusaders of the Lost Mark pl:Transkrypty/Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 5ª temporada